Fishman Of Fairy Tail
by XJustified
Summary: A man trained in the arts of Fishman Karate by Jimbei in his days as a Warlord. Considered to be a Hybrid because of his skills and ability to breathe underwater. After joining the Straw Hat Pirates at Water 7 he traveled with them into the New World until he mysteriously vanished. Welcome to Earthland Calem.
1. Bio and Prologue

Recently I've been going over my older stories and I've used Callen way to much. So I've decided that this series ill be working on as my new main focus will be using some one new until I find another story for him.

Okay so this story is based off of my favorite anime One Piece and more importantly my second favorite character Jimbei a very powerful fish man who used to be one of the Seven Warlords Of The Sea. In this story Cal was his first human student and the first man to wield the Fishman Karate fighting style as well as be able to breathe underwater. Here is his new BIO and a quick summary about how he was sent into the fairy tail universe.

Name- Calem Flint

Outfit- a similar outfit to that of Jimbei. A red Kimono with multiple black and white patterns in the shape of squares. Quite baggy and his waist has a sea blue belt tied around it. He also has a lighter red cloak/jacket he wears sort of like a cape on his back. He has the typical sandals from a show like Naruto.

Appearance- Around 6'0 ft tall and 200 lbs, he isn't the tallest man but his pretty decent build is enough to intimidate most people. He has kind of shaggy brown hair that reaches his lower neck and had brown eyes.

Attitude- He is a fun loving man that always enjoys a good joke and will usually have a smile on his face unless he is in deep thought or training. During battle he is always calm and collected, ready for any kind of attack.

Abilities- He is considered across the Grand Line as the only Fishman/Human hybrid. He is able to breathe underwater and match most Fishmen in swimming speed. He also is a master of many forms of Fishman Karate and can match even Jimbei with his skills. He has many types of Haki under his belt after years of training. He has the Kenbunshoku or Color of observation, which allows him to sense the presence of others that may be hidden or to far out of normal eyesight or with enough practice can even predict opponents moves before they are made even allowing the user to sense emotions if focused enough. The Busoshoku Haki or Color of Arms Haki, this allows the user to create something like invisible armor that helps the user avoid damage or cause damage with it, it can also allow one to harden parts of their body. He also may have a variety of Haoshoku Haki or the Color Of The Supreme King or Conquer's Haki. Which allows the user to knock out large amounts of weaker enemies with little effort using will to focus in on enemies with large power gaps. Stronger people can remain unaffected.

Past- After he finished his training with Jimbei he set out to make a name for himself in the Pirate World. In his adventures as a One Man Crew he fought against many powerful opponents and even battled Kizaru to a draw before he arrived at Water 7 where he met the Straw Hat pirates and helped them defeat CP9 afterwards joining them on their journey.

(I will be adding short excerpts of the straw hats journey with Cal in the crew at the end of certain chapters).

Prologue-

A roar pierced the entire forest.

The beast form of Elfman had finally worn down Mirajane and she was barely standing while she was constantly battered by brutal attacks one after another.

After one particularly brutal punch, she was launched backwards into another clearing and then collapsed to her knees, being forced to await the beast's arrival and her possible end.

The beat had just reached the clearing when a rather large pink and green bird swooped down and changed forms into that of a much younger silver haired girl.

"Lissanna I told you to get away from here" Mira yelled out in anger and pain.

"Don't worry Mira-née, I'm gonna snap Elf-nii out of this and then well head home" the younger Strauss sister said with full confidence.

Though in the end her plan backfired.

The beast simply ignored her pleas and raises its hand in order to bring it back down and more then likely end the girls life.

But as it appeared Kami had other plans for her as before the attack hit another fist intercepted it and a large shockwave was created as a result.

Lissanna was knocked off her feat as the dust cloud spread and she landed with a thud on her back while shielding her eyes from the dust.

Mira looked on with tears freely streaming from her face as she screamed for her sister to be unharmed.

And her screams of prayer were answered as when the dust thinned a red clad man stood in an unfamiliar fighting stance holding the beast back while Lissanna was starring at his back on the ground.

What happened next astounded Mira to no end, especially since it happened in a mere moment.

The unnamed man simply moved around the beast's next strike with ease and knocked it to the ground with his own strike.

With his next movement he picked up Lissanna dashed over to her while picking her up as well and vacated the danger zone.

After they reached a safer distance from the beast the man set them down and let the two sisters comfort each other before he asked his first question.

"If you don't mind miss could you please inform me of the situation your in" he asked while dropping into a crossed leg sitting position and placing his hands on his knees.

"Sure, my siblings and I took a request to defeat a creature known as The Beast that was terrorizing a nearby village and we succeeded but my brother Elfman tried to use his take-over magic on it but ended up reviving it with more strength and it took over" Mira said trying to stop sobbing.

The man just nodded, stood up, and began walking in the Beast's direction.

Stunned Mira called out to his moving form "Hey what are you doing" she asked trying to stand but failing.

He just gave her a thumbs up and said "I'm going to knock some sense into your brother's head" and continued walking.

The two sisters began walking while supporting each other to the previous area to witness the boy in action.

When they finally managed to work their way to the clearing it was nearly Annihilated.

Craters were all around but the beast was the only one panting.

It charged at the boy again and he just sidestepped the attack just like he would a person that needed to pass him.

What he said next was merely a whisper but Mira caught it and could only stare in awe at what unfolded.

"Hyakumaigawara Seiken" an he punched the beast square in the chest.

That single punch sent the creature flying into another clearing making the now rested girls take off after it.

Upon their arrival the entire area was upturned and their brother was laying near naked and unconscious in the middle of a large crater.

The man appeared again and spoke softly, "He is just unconscious he will be fine after some rest" and with that he turned to leave.

He was halfway across the clearing before he was tackled from behind in a hug from Lissanna, while Mira moved her brother to a grassy patch for an easier rest.

"Thank you so much for everything, if you hadn't shown up my brother and sister might have been lost forever" Mira said bowing to the man as Lissanna did the same.

The man just grinned and laughed "It was nothing, any good man would do the same please just be more careful next time" he said before beginning to leave again.

"Wait we never got your name" Lissanna said in a hurry trying to stop him from leaving.

"My name is Calem Flint pleasure to make your acquaintance Lissanna" he said smiling and he turned to leave again before Mira stopped him.

"Where will you go now" she asked worrying about him and the thought of not being able to repay the debt they owed.

"I was separated from my friends and I need to find them at all costs" Cal said casually as he finally disappeared from sight.

The girls were saddened by his answer and departure but decided to focus on healing their brother first.

The next day after Elfman woke up and began apologizing for everything and then started sulking, the Take-Over trio began their trek back towards the village and train station.

The trip was spent mostly in silence until they heard a distant tune being sung and a small light coming through the trees.

The siblings all took small steps and hid behind some bushes to gaze upon the singing man.

Lissanna almost jumped for joy and ran out to greet their savior who they had stumbled across but Mora held her down so they could hear his song.

Calem just sat on a stump around a blazing camp fire that was roasting fish on sticks when he began singing a timeless tune from his friend Back home.

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

ビンクスの酒を 届けにゆくよ

海風 気まかせ 波まかせ

潮の向こうで 夕日も騒ぐ

空にゃ 輪をかく鳥の唄

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

Umikaze kimakase namimakase

Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu

Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!

Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!

The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !

さよなら港 つむぎの里よ

ドンと一丁唄お 船出の唄

金波銀波も しぶきにかえて

おれ達ゃゆくぞ 海の限り

Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo

DON to icchou utao, funade no uta

Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete

Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown

Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail

Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray

As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

ビンクスの酒を 届けにゆくよ

我ら海賊 海割ってく

波を枕に 寝ぐらは船よ

帆に旗に 蹴立てるはドクロ

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

Warera kaizoku, umi watteku

Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo

Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

We are pirates sailing through the Sea!

The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost

Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails

嵐がきたぞ 千里の空に

波がおどるよ ドラムならせ

おくびょう風に 吹かれりゃ最後

明日の朝日が ないじゃなし

Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni

Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase

Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo

Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky

Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums

If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last

But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

ヨホホホ ヨホホホ

ヨホホホ ヨホホホ

ヨホホホ ヨホホホ

ヨホホホ ヨホホホ

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

ビンクスの酒を 届けにゆくよ

今日か明日かと宵の夢

手をふる影に もう会えないよ

何をくよくよ 明日も月夜

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume

Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo

Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!

Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!

But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

ビンクスの酒を 届けにゆくよ

ドンと一丁唄お 海の唄

どうせ誰でも いつかはホネよ

果てなし あてなし 笑い話

Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta

Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo

Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!

Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves

Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones

Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!

ヨホホホ ヨホホホ

ヨホホホ ヨホホホ

ヨホホホ ヨホホホ

ヨホホホ ヨホホホ

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho.

The trio of mages were completely silent as they watched them man sing and finally stop with a somber look on his face before he reached out and grabbed a fish.

What happened next caught them completely of guard.

"You three can come out now I know your in the bushes I have plenty of food if you wish to join me" he said calmly taking a bite as the three mages came and took a seat near him.

He handed each of them some fish which they took happily and they began eating.

Cal broke the silence a moment later.

"I suppose you heard that whole bit of me singing ehh" he asked.

The siblings just nodded and Lissanna spoke up.

"Where did you learn such a beautiful song" she asked with wide eyes.

The man just sighed, "I had a very good friend back on my ship I traveled on named Brook, he was our musician, he was ... a little different" he said with a slight grin as the the three mages just looked on.

"Different how" asked Mira with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he was a living skeleton" he finished gaining a gasp from the others.

He held up a hand to stop them from saying anything.

"He was the captain of a well known group of pirates known as the Rumbar Pirates, a crew known for loving music and being very kind. Unfortunately they got stuck in cursed waters and were all slowly dying" he paused with a frown, "He and his entire crew before they passed decided to play that song and record it as a crew one final time, and as it turns out after death something kept him alive and he sang that song so many times that it was impossible to forget so when he joined our crew he taught it to those who didn't know it" he finished with a big grin.

The others were shocked at the story.

Not only was their savior a pirate but he was friends with a musical skeleton.

Elfman stood up and stepped in front of his sisters.

"So your a pirate" he asked trying to block Cal from his sisters.

This made Callen frown but keep eye contact.

"Let me ask you this Elfman, what is a pirate" he asked with a straight face getting a surprised look from the Mage.

"A pirate is someone who raids villages and steal from the innocent" he said with a growl.

Cal just sighed "Not quite, maybe some but where I'm from a pirate is someone with a dream or a spirit that the government is against, true there are some who are what you say but people like me or my sensei or many others just want their freedom to be true and not fake and controlled by the Marines" he finished while keeping a completely straight face.

Mira and Lissanna were openly accepting of this explanation with mild shock as Elfman apologized for his rash judgement.

Mira was still a bit confused as to what he meant by Marines and where he was from.

"Calem what do you mean by Marines where exactly are you from" she asked.

"I am from a place known as the Grand Line" he said with a grin.

"I've never heard of that place before" Lissanna said.

Mira nodded "It isn't on any maps I've ever seen" she added.

Cal held his head in his palms as he gave his answer.

"I too saw that it was nowhere on the maps in the town near here and neither were any of the landmarks or countries the same, I believe I may have somehow been sent into an alternate reality of some sorts" he said in sadness.

Mira picked up on this and took a chance.

"Well if you have no where else to go why not come with us back to Fairy Tail our guild" she asked happily.

Calem just grumbled "I suppose if I can't get back ill need to at least have a place to call my own so sure ill travel back with you".

He was then hugged tightly by a squealing Lissanna who was cheering.

Mira just sighed as Elfman chuckled at his little sister.

When she finally settled down she had a look of pure wonder on her face.

"Hey Calem since we are staying together tonight can you tell us some stories you had with your crew" she asked pleadingly.

He laughed in response "Of course, now how about I begin with the story of how myself and the remainder of the Straw Hat Pirates declared war on the world".

The group was up all night listening to the amazing feats the pirates had done.

Mira and the others were entranced by the stories especially his colorful friends.

He described them so vividly.

His Captain Monkey D. Luffy who was both fearless and brainless.

The first mate Roroanoa Zoro and his Lazy attitude and weird sword style.

Usopp and his extremely large lies and amazing skills.

Nami with her incredible navigation and love of money.

Chopper the reindeer with his odd job and transformations.

Nico Robin with her brains and history.

His best friend Franky the Cyborg who loves his cola and perverted fashion nearly as much as his ship.

Sanji with his obsession with Women and amazing footwork.

And lastly Brook who was a master musician and all bones.

The mages were laughing at their antics and crying at the drama.

Late into the night Cal even sang Brook's song again before they turned in for the night.

The last thought on Mira's mind was how lucky they'd been to have this man save them and what kind of effect he'd have in their lives.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. Ill be updating this weekly so look forward to it. R&R and ill see ya later.

Hyakumaigawara Seiken -

Hundred Tile True Punch


	2. Chapter 1

THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK I ENJOY IT ALL and now the next chapter.

Magnolia was a decent sized and pretty lively town.

That was Calem's first impression of the town that the Take-Over Trio lived.

It has been four days since Calem and the silver haired siblings had spent the night in a forest together and they got him to follow them back to their Guild.

The youngest sibling, Lissanna seemed to be glowing as she chatted with the Pirate about his adventures.

She hadn't left his side since they found him again.

Always saying "I'm going to make sure I bring you to Fairy Tail" and that was the end of that.

The other siblings were also lightly chatting with him and listening intently to his tales of the sea.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a large castle like building with a banner saying 'Fairy Tail' spread across the front.

Large crashes and voices could be heard from inside.

When the girls opened the doors and told Cal 'Welcome To Fairy Tail', most people would have been shocked to see people fighting like the guild was.

But then again he was a Pirate under Monkey D. Luffy so this is considered normal.

The entire guild turned towards the arrivals and almost instantly rushed the trio while sobbing and cheering.

After the massive group dog pile the other mages all turned their attention to the complete stranger that was laughing to the side.

Seeing their confusion Mira jumped up and quickly explained what had happened and why Calem had come back, excluding his pirate backstory.

Cal had been trying to sneak away to avoid all of the attention, but Lissanna had blocked him off and dragged him back.

When he turned back around there was a line of people waiting to give their thanks and meet the person who saved their family.

About halfway through the line Makarov approached the boy who was getting tired of the constant attention.

He cleared his throat to get the groups attention.

This was met with cries of Master and gramps that put Calem on higher alert.

"My boy we truly can't thank you enough for what you have done for us" the small Mage said bowing slightly.

Calem just chuckled, "Any good man would've done the same sir, I just happened to be there at the time".

Lissanna was the next to speak up.

"Master Calem-san also wanted to talk to you about joining the guild" she said happily.

The master just nodded "Anyone who would save my children without knowing them is welcome in Fairy Tail".

Many people cheered at the prospect until a certain pink-haired Mage yelled "FIGHT ME".

Natsu Dragneel jumped at Calem fist ablaze aiming right for his head.

Cal however just sidestepped the attack while simultaneously gripping the boys wrist, flicking it slightly and sending him crashing through the floorboards.

Many people were shocked at the ease the new member used to defeat Natsu but most were rolling on the floor laughing about it.

"Master, there is something you and I should talk about before I officially join" Calem said seriously to which the master just nodded and signaled for him and the Strauss siblings to follow him.

The group were all seated in the office when they each gave an account of the event.

And towards the very end Calem told the master a shortened version of his past and current predicament.

The elderly man sat in thought for awhile before grinning in an almost too kind way.

"Even more of a reason to make a fresh start here and enjoy a family, though you may never see your crew again you'll always have your memories the last thing they'd want Is for you to give up on living" the wise Mage said to which the others just beamed.

"So what do you say my boy" Makarov asked holding up the guild stamper.

"I say sign me up Old Man, I've got a bit of pirate spirit to show these mages" Calem said meeting the masters grin before he was tackled by a squealing Lissanna.

He obtained his guild mark (Blue and on his right bicep) and them proceeded to drink and party the night away with his new family.

8 MONTHS LATER

Mira was walking back to the guild with her sister Lissanna, both carrying groceries for their guild.

They had reached the end of the street and were approaching the last turn before the guild hall would be in sight when an all to familiar toon was sent through the air.

"Yohohoho Yohohoho, Yohohoho Yohohoho, Yohohoho Yohohoho, Yohohoho Yohohoho"

The girls immediately turned to see a fairly large man in a Kimono like style cloth singing the tune happily to himself.

Nothing could have prepared him for the terror that was about to befall him.

You see Mira had become a much nicer girl over the course of the past half a year(she now wears her canon clothes).

Some argue it was because of the former Pirate that she had just tried to jump upon.

But he was usually one of the few to see her Dark side.

Calem just moved out of the way of the silver haired teens strike.

"Hello to you too Mira" he said happily as the girl just shot him a glare before laughing it off and giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you back Cal-kun did your mission go well" she asked cheerfully grabbing hers and her sisters groceries, while quietly awaiting her friends downfall.

"Of course Mira, those dark mages were overconfident and sloppy" he said dully stroking his chin.

Lissanna chose then to strike out and lunge at the man.

He easily dodged but grabbed her and stood her up on her feet while she was pouting.

"Your getting a little better Lissanna, it took me awhile to sense you there" he chuckled getting a huff from the girl.

She just took her bags back from Mira and sighed "You were supposed to be surprised that time Cal-nii, which means not see me coming".

He just laughed again as they arrived at the door before he pushed it open to find the entire guild hall in one of its famous brawls.

The fight soon died down because of Natsu, being the lovable idiot he is, saw Cal and challenged him only to be smashed into the ceiling.

The remainder of the guild greeted their friend warmly, but you could feel the temperature drop as Laxus began arguing with Erza.

"You can't just go around doing this Laxus they're your nakama" she said while pointing to the motionless Gray and Elfman behind her.

Calem and Mira both tensed seeing this and Mira began to leak dark energy.

Laxus just sneered "Yeah sure but when I become master all of you weaklings are out of here only the strongest deserve to be in the strongest guild, that's all that maters".

The whole guild began yelling at him, but Calem saw what was coming next he began walking towards the two.

"Oh and Erza be sure to take you shackles and key with you when you leave you little SLAV-ugh" the lightning Mage began to say before a single fist sent him flying through a portion of the guilds roof out into the forest.

Calem was not easily angered but Laxus had done two of the things on his list of things that make him angry.

He had hurt his friends for no reason and almost brought up something secret and close to a friends heart.

Erza had entrusted the secret of her past with Calem, Mira, and Makarov after she heard Calem's.

And Laxus had just spit on that secrecy and he would pay for that.

Erza had fallen to the floor and was having a mild mental breakdown.

Mira had rushed over and quickly began comforting her.

Calem just turned his back on the two and spoke sternly in a tone that would be taken as a statement.

"I'm going" was all he said before he began walking towards the door.

Mira smiled devilishly at him and said "You'd Better kick his ass twice as hard for me".

He just nodded and began his walk to the outskirts of town.

Anyone who saw the former pirate knew one thing, "Someone was going to get beaten down".

The entire city was abuzz with rumors as the entire street cleared to allow the water-user to pass.

The place Laxus landed was now quite a large crater.

"That bastard has one helluva punch ill give him that" the blond said stretching as the same man stepped into the clearing.

"Lucky shot ya shithead but it won't happen agai-n" he stuttered the last part as a sudden pressure was bearing down upon him.

"Laxus I can handle your ego, your insults, and even some of your stupid actions, but what you did back there I will NOT STAND FOR" Calem roared breaking the ground beneath him and forcing Laxus onto one knee.

"You have one chance to give up before I beat you down" Cal said getting into a fighting pose.

Laxus managed to stand up and toss aside his jacket.

"Fat chance" he said lightning speaking all around him.

In a mere instant the pair were at each others necks throwing punches and kicks while blocking the others, destroying the entire area around them.

Laxus jumped back and then shot into the sky.

He reappeared and the called out 'THUNDER BULLET' as hundreds of small light balls shot towards Cal.

Calem just dropped into a different stance before water started to appear and float around him.

'UCHIMIZU' he roared sending bullets of water towards Laxus.

The two elements clashed in mid air destroying nearly all of the surrounding area and causing the on lookers.

Seeing this Laxus shot towards the group with an open palm of lightning ready to strike her and demoralize Calem.

But before he could hit Calem was above him and whispering 'Jodan Bakusho'.

Sending Laxus deep under ground and causing another minor quake.

Mira and the others had finally calmed Erza down and they were now heading out to find the two mages.

It didn't take long for then I find the battle field because quakes were starting and the sky itself was darkening.

They arrived on the field to see the both of them locked in combat.

Moving so fast that most couldn't keep up.

Laxus smirked at their arrival but that caused his guard to drop for a split second.

Calem took advantage of it and began pummeling the poor lightning Mage with an onslaught of fast combos.

When he was sufficiently beaten Calem held up his hand while still in a fighting stance.

He pulled back his fist and barely spoke his next strikes name.

'Senmaigawara Seiken' he said as he launched his fist at the barely standing lightning Mage.

The punch itself sent Laxus flying back into the forest another mile clearing a large path of fallen trees.

The after effects of the punch included a large fissure opening up where the fist hit and a large earthquake to occur.

Mira approached him grinning devilishly.

"I think you put a little to much on that last one babe" she said as they began walking off.

"I suppose I did, oh well my bad" he said chuckling as he Lissanna and Mira walked away leaving the majority of the other onlookers to stare at the damage.

"Oh Cal-nii, Mira-née says that she's cooking your favorite tonight, once we pick up Elfman wanna come over" Lissanna said giving her patented puppy dog eyes.

He just waved her off "Sure Lissanna ill come over".

She just squealed and jumped onto him laughing while Mira gave him a sly smile.

"You know, we are cleaning out the guest room so you'll have to sleep with me this time Cal-kuuun" she said the last part slowly.

This made the older Mage blush deeply and pick up the pace.

Mira just laughed and sped up as well with only one thought in mind.

'Suppose ill just force him into bed' she thought with a slight blush.

Yup chapter done and I'm super concerned about this one. First off I'm leaving for vacation today so I'm currently up at 1:30 am finishing this so a to keep my schedule. So I isn't have time to write everything I wanted in this one. Next chapter will be longer and have much more actual plot. I suspect pre-canon to last another 3 chapters or so. And lastly the next chapter will probably be next week on Thursday because I start summer work outs on Tuesday next week and I get back the day before that so that's why I have to chapters in like 3 days. Please bear with me.

Until next time R&R and ill see ya later.


End file.
